it should tear a kid apart (it does)
by Brightest Moonlight
Summary: "Só porque ela morreu não significa que você deixou de ser o nosso pai!" Camden grita uma vez, no aniversário de dez anos de Isaac. David tranca os filhos no porão por dois dias.


**it should tear a kid apart (it does)**

**.x.**

Cause you told me that I would find a hole,

Within the fragile substance of my soul

And I have filled this void with things unreal,

And all the while my character it steals

Darkness is a harsh term don't you think?

And yet it dominates the things I see

**(Roll Away your stone – Mumford and Sons)**

**.x.**

Verona Lahey morre em uma quarta feira, em um acidente de carro.

Os dias que se passaram após dessa quarta são um borram confuso para Isaac. Tudo fica claro quando Camden coloca uma mão no ombro do irmão, como se para ter certeza se ele estava ali, bem e vivo e que não, ele também não iria embora. Camden está com lágrimas nos olhos, mas Isaac não consegue chorar ali, não ali no cemitério, com centenas de pessoas que ele mal conhece, mas chora mais tarde, durante dias em seu quarto.

David Lahey está alguns passos atrás dos filhos, completamente incapaz de aguentar o funeral da esposa de qualquer maneira que não seja bêbado.

**.x.**

Camden tem treze e Isaac tem oito e os dois não consegue entender porque Deus, sempre tão misericordioso e bondoso como Verona sempre falou, a levaria deles. Eles não entendem porque de repente o próprio pai não consegue olhá-los nos olhos.

"Não é justo" Isaac diz, enfiado na cama do irmão mais velho. Uma tempestade castigava o mundo lá fora e com o velho medo dos trovões, Isaac havia ido se esconder na cama de Cam.

Ele não diz nada, apenas puxa o irmão para mais perto, concordando silenciosamente quando ouve o pai destruir o quarto ao lado.

**.x.**

David nunca havia sido um homem violento e como Verona nunca acreditou que punição era sinônimo de apanhar, nunca um dos dois havia colocado um dedo nos filhos que não fosse carinhosamente.

Então foi uma surpresa David ter jogado aquela garrafa de Jack Daniels em Isaac.

Camden para de recolher lentamente os cacos do prato que o irmão havia acidentalmente derrubado, tudo acontecendo tão rapidamente diante seus olhos que a realidade só o atinge quando vê Isaac caído no chão, encharcado de whisky e com um feio machucado transbordando sangue na testa.

"Meu Deus, garoto! Você não consegue fazer nada certo?" David grita, chutando uma cadeira e é obvio que ele está bêbado. Quando ele não está bêbado?

Isaac está soltando pequenos soluços desesperados e Camden quer gritar com o pai, perguntar o que ele estava pensando, chamá-lo de idiota. Mas ele sabe que ele não pode fazer nada disso. Camden ajuda o irmão se levantar e lentamente o leva escada acima e para o banheiro. Nunca na vida havia limpado um machucado, mas já havia visto a mãe fazer isso incontáveis vezes com os dois. Não poderia ser difícil não é?

Suas mãos tremem durante todo o processo.

**.x.**

Na manhã seguinte, David parece arrependido e compra meia dúzia de brinquedos para os garotos e promete que nunca mais isso vai acontecer.

O problema com as promessas é que nem sempre você quer fazê-las e muitos menos as manter.

**.x.**

Acontece novamente e assim, qualquer culpa que David pode sentir nas manhãs seguintes é levada conforme a quantidade de álcool aumenta.

Um soco por causa de um jantar frio.

Um chute por causa de um b.

Camden tenta fazer as coisas mais fáceis para Isaac. Ele é o irmão mais velho não é isso que eles fazem?

Ás vezes Cam tem vontade de contar para alguém. Os dois haviam ficado terrivelmente bons em esconder qualquer machucado e nunca ninguém havia sequer notado. Mas Camden não sabe se ele conseguiria – se poderia- contar para qualquer pessoa.

Ele olha para Isaac encolhido no canto e deseja que ás vezes ter mais coragem, por ambos.

**.x.**

"Só porque ela morreu não significa que você deixou de ser o nosso pai!" Camden grita uma vez, no aniversário de dez anos de Isaac.

David tranca os filhos no porão por dois dias.

**.x.**

Quando Isaac está na sexta série, David expulsa Camden de casa. As brigas entre os dois eram monstruosas e Isaac deseja que Cam fosse forte o suficiente para conseguir vencê-las um dia. Ele se encolhe na cama do irmão, ouvindo os gritos e o vidro quebrado e pensa em dias que a vida não era um pesadelo.

Camden tenta levar o irmão consigo antes de ir embora, chega longe o suficiente para tentar colocar as roupas do garoto em uma mala. David o soca forte o suficiente para deixar um olho roxo por dias.

**.x.**

David arrasta Isaac para o porão e o tranca no congelador duas semanas depois de Camden ter ido embora. Isaac não se lembra mais qual foi a razão, elas já eram tantas que talvez nem importassem mais.

Mas ele se lembra do medo. E de gritar até sua voz ficar rouca e implorar para sair. De socar as paredes congeladas até seus punhos ficarem roxos.

Ele lembra arranhar as paredes até suas unhas sangrarem. E do frio e da horrível sensação de achar que iria morrer. E querer morrer.

Isaac fica lá um dia inteiro.

**.x.**

O congelador é só para datas especiais. O aniversário de casamento de David e Verona, o aniversário dela, o de Isaac e de Camden...

Depois da décima quinta vez no congelador, Isaac apenas se resume a ficar encolhido ali. A sensação de medo nunca havia realmente abandonado seu corpo, mas ás vezes estar ali era... Calmo. Estar ali significava estar longe de seu pai, estar longe do mundo lá fora. Era como estar morto e enterrado em um abraço gelado. Esquecido.

De vez em quando, Isaac se lembra dos tempos em que Camden ainda estava com ele e dos biscoitos de chocolate que sua mãe fazia todo domingo e da viagem da Disney que eles haviam feito em seu aniversário de seis anos.

Ele se lembra de dias em que a vida era ótima e feliz e ali, naquele congelador em um canto do porão, podia pensar naqueles dias em paz.

**.x.**

Ás vezes, David tem lapsos de bondade com Isaac e cuida dos ferimentos que ele próprio fez. Ele nunca pediu desculpas, não realmente e Isaac não tem certeza se o pai se quer se sente culpado.

Ele gosta de pensar que a resposta é afirmativa.

**.x.**

Quando Isaac faz 14, David recebe um telefonema falando que seu filhos mais velho havia sido atropelado por um caminhão descontrolado. Eles não fazem um funeral para Camden e nem tentam trazer o corpo de volta a Beacon Hills.

Naquele dia, Isaac voluntariamente abre a porta do porão, entra no congelador e chora até dormir.

**.x.**

Isaac passa a ir de bicicleta para a escola.

Ele tem crises do pânico toda vez que entra no ônibus escolar.

**.x.**

Matt Daehler é um garoto estranho. Ele não tem muitos amigos e sempre está com aquela câmera em mãos. Mas ele é um dos únicos dispostos a conversar com Isaac. E ele gosta do Batman.

Sinceramente, Isaac não achou que realmente era um problema convidar o garoto para ir até a sua casa, era improvável com a festa que seu pai estava dando para o time de natação que ele notasse alguma coisa. E ele não sabe realmente o que havia acontecido naquela festa. Ele nunca perguntou para Matt e também nunca perguntaria.

Matt nunca mais fala com ele.

**.x.**

Quando Isaac viu o corpo quase destroçado do pai, ele sentiu o coração parar em seu peito. Ele havia ouvindo o som de garras afiadas perfurando carne e logo depois ele podia sentir o cheiro de sangue, mas nada... Nada poderia ter o preparado na hora que ele viu o corpo.

Por um momento, Isaac pensou que um sentimento de triunfo iria se apoderar de seu corpo. Que ele se sentiria feliz, por que com David finalmente morto o pesadelo acabaria.

Ao invés disso, tudo o que conseguia lembrar era como o pai o carregava nos ombros quando Isaac pedia ou como ele ajudava Verona a fazer o jantar e dançava com ela pela cozinha. Ele se lembrou do homem quebrado no enterro da esposa e como aquele mesmo homem sempre apareceu tão derrotado, de um pai que um dia já amou a ele e Camden e que lia história de ninar para os filhos e de um homem que se afundou na própria miséria e depois destruiu tudo ao seu redor, culpado as duas únicas pessoas que haviam sobrado em sua vida.

Isaac ficou parado, ali na chuva, o cheiro de sangue fazendo seu estômago revirar. Ele havia perdido tudo e todos. Enquanto olhava para o corpo destroçado e sem vida do homem que ele havia amado e odiado, ele percebeu que estava completamente sozinho. Com essa revelação e com a imagem do corpo do pai gravado a fogo e ferro em sua memória, Isaac sabia que não iria chorar. Ele estava vazio por dentro, oco e insensível.

Se lembra do caixão da mãe sendo enterrado e Camden e tudo o que ele havia passado nos últimos anos.

Isaac se vira e sai correndo.

**.x.**

Eu pulei a parte que Derek ajuda o Isaac porque eu simplesmente não consegui escrever a cena, sorry.

Essa fic é inspirada nesse post aqui, do tumblr (retire os espaços): butyoureyessaidyes. / post/ 34152851914/ isaac-lahey-feels

Qualquer erro é a mea máxima culpa. O titulo dessa fic é um trecho da música Anyone's Ghost da banda The National e não se esqueçam de me mandar comentários com a opinião de vocês.

Ah, o nome do irmão do Isaac já foi confirmado que é Camden e como eu não tenho a menor idéia dos nomes dos pais eu inventei.


End file.
